


Spoken For

by TAFKAmayle



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAmayle/pseuds/TAFKAmayle
Summary: The Vagabond hires Ray as a hooker. There’s one problem: Ray is just some dickbag that happened to be there at just the right time.TW: This fic contains a Ryan Haywood character.
Comments: 27
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: slight dub-con

The place went quiet when Vagabond entered. Ray’s eyebrows went up in surprise. The hell was Vagabond doing in a brothel? _He’s not here to kill someone, is he?_ The man in question was moving towards where Ray was sitting with Gavin and the other hosts. So he’s here for the services. Gavin was gripping his forearm tightly, looking a bit pale.

“What is it?” Ray muttered, “What’s wrong?”

“He just freaks me out,” Gavin admitted, “He never talks. He just grabs one of us, you know? He doesn’t hurt us...just weird.”

“Well, if he doesn’t hurt you,” Ray mumbled, “Then nothing to worry about.”

Ray watched Vagabond pass by the girls without a second glance and stop in front of the boys. His cold blue eyes started at one end of the table, sweeping over each of them. _Evaluating._ Ray sipped his drink as he waited for the interaction to complete. When Vagabond’s eyes landed on Ray he gave him a pleasant smile. Vagabond stepped toward him and seized the front of his hoodie, yanking him out of the chair.

“Wh-whoa, buddy!” Ray sputtered, “S-sorry, was it something I said?”

Vagabond was dragging him off somewhere, not listening to Ray trying to apologize for whatever he did. He dragged him to a door that he unlocked and shoved Ray inside. He closed and locked it behind him and then turned to Ray. He advanced on him at an alarmingly quick pace and Ray swallowed nervously. _Am I going to die?_

He was jarred from his despair by Vagabond undoing his belt. Ray stared down at his own pants in shock as Vagabond yanked them open. _Oh. Oh! He thinks I’m one of the hosts!_ Ray blushed crimson as Vagabond manhandled him onto the bed. He bent him over the edge and whipped his jeans and underwear down in one fell swoop. Ray’s legs trembled and his dick perked up. _He chose me?! Of all the guys there?! Gavin was right next to me!_

Ray let out a soft, breathy moan as Vagabond pushed a lubed finger inside him. He rocked backwards, encouraging Vagabond to hurry up. Vagabond was gentle, but quick as he fingered him open. Ray panted and groaned, his cock dripping precum onto the bed. Somewhere in Ray’s mind, a tiny voice of reason insisted he should do something, should stop the man, tell him he wasn’t a hooker, he was just some dickbag. Ray did not listen.

Once Ray was thoroughly stretched out, Vagabond’s fingers pulled out. Ray huffed in impatience. The mask suddenly dropped in front of Ray’s face, followed by the man’s gloves. Ray hesitated before looking back at the guy. He was wearing face paint, which relaxed Ray a bit. He really didn’t want to die just because he accidentally saw the Vagabond’s face.

Ray watched him shrug out of his heavy jacket and toss that on the bed too. Next came his shirt, to Ray’s surprise. He hadn’t made Ray get undressed, but he was? Ray’s eyes trailed the man’s toned torso. Scars, of course, were splattered all over him like paint on a canvas. Gunshots, knives, shrapnel, burns, one particularly jagged one that Ray almost thought looked like a saw had cut into him. He was distracted by the painful art and missed Vagabond pulling his cock out.

The sound of a condom wrapper being torn was what shook him from his daze. He looked down to where Vagabond was rolling the condom on and nearly flinched away from him. _Of course he has a massive cock. Of course._ He rubbed lube over said massive cock and moved, gripping Ray’s ass to line up with his hole. Ray’s everything squeezed tightly as the head of the cock pushed into him. 

He whined through his teeth as burning pain twisted up his ass. Vagabond didn’t force it, instead pausing and rubbing a soothing hand over Ray’s hip. 

“S-sorry,” Ray groaned miserably, “Y-you’re j-just really f-fuckin big.”

Vagabond snorted and Ray cracked his eyes open to weakly glare at the man. Vagabond’s icy blue eyes locked with his and Ray’s heart pounded in his chest as his body relaxed. Vagabond jerked forward, the pressure he’d been exerting suddenly pushing him into Ray’s now relaxed asshole. He sucked in a sharp breath and let out a tiny, breathless “unh” that made Ray shiver. 

Ray groaned breathlessly as Vagabond’s cock slid into him. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, couldn’t do anything but whine. Vagabond held still when he was fully seated and Ray tried to catch his breath. _Fuck that’s a lot._ Ray found his legs bending outward awkwardly, his back arched trying to push him back on it, and his cock pulsed in arousal. Fully seated on Vagabond’s massive cock and the only thing Ray could think was “more”. 

“Unh, V-Vagabond, y-you’re...” he moaned breathlessly, “So f-fuckin big. You’re f-filling me up fuller than I’ve ever been. God your c-cock is thick. Unh, I wanna live with you inside me. Fuck, I could worship your cock f-forever. I wanna g-get fucked by you every day. I wanna blow you, ch-choking on your big cock. Unh. F-fuck me please! Please!”

Vagabond’s hips jerked backward and snapped forward. Ray moaned, gripping the sheets tightly as Vagabond’s thrusting steadily picked up. He was letting out loud growls and moans that sent shivers up Ray’s spine. _So vocal._ He gripped Ray’s shoulders and fucked into him, panting and moaning, every part of his body answering Ray’s. 

His heavy cock slid over Ray’s prostate and Ray was unsurprised that he came pretty quick. He was a bit of a loser, didn’t get out much. Vagabond groaned as Ray’s body tightened around his cock and he jerked into him a few more times before he stopped moving. He panted harshly, dropping his hands to the bed on either side of Ray and nuzzling his face up against the back of Ray’s neck.He pressed his lips there in tiny, light kisses as he caught his breath. 

Ray was _not_ looking forward to the plot twist. Once Vagabond pulled away to toss the condom and grab tissues, Ray cleared his throat nervously. He propped himself up on his elbows to grab the tissues, but Vagabond moved behind him, cleaning lube and jizz off him. Ray was bright red as he finished cleaning and as he pulled up his pants. He sat on the bed, facing the man as he started pulling his own clothes back on. 

_Okay. Just tell him._ He watched him put on his shirt and gloves. _Just tell him that you’re just a douchebag that happened to be here._ The jacket went on and then the Vagabond paused. Ray looked up at him nervously. Vagabond smiled at him softly and Ray’s heart exploded in his chest. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Ray’s cheek before pulling away and Ray grabbed his sleeve.

“W-wait, I have to...” Ray sputtered, “I-I’m not...th-the thing is...”

_Fuck, just spit it out!_ Vagabond leaned down again, pressing his fingers gently under Ray’s chin, tilting his face upwards. He kissed Ray on the lips, pressing so lightly Ray could’ve been wrong, could’ve imagined it. But the way his heart pounded suggested it was real. Then Vagabond left, Ray’s mind reeling as his insides fluttered. 

“Ray?!” Gavin’s voice screeched, knocking Ray from his daze.

Ray blinked rapidly as Gavin dashed towards him and threw his arms around him.

“Oh my gosh!” He cried, “I thought you were dead for sure! Why was he mad at you?!”

“H-he wasn’t,” Ray mumbled, “H-he thought I was, um, he thought I w-worked here.”

Gavin went stiff, pulling back. 

“Oh god, did he-?” He started, face full of horror.

“W-we fucked,” Ray answered, “I-I was, um, I consented.”

Gavin squinted at him suspiciously.

“You mean you _liked_ it?” He scoffed, “That seems...not likely.”

Ray’s burning face only got hotter.

“It was...fucking amazing,” he murmured, “So amazing.”

“Really?” Gavin pressed, “His silence doesn’t turn you off?”

Ray frowned at him.

“I mean, he just doesn’t say words,” he pointed out, “He’s vocal other ways.”

Gavin’s jaw dropped.

“Are you bloody serious right now?!” He demanded, “Okay! That’s it! You have to tell me everything!”

“Wh-What? Why?” Ray sputtered, “Haven’t you done him too?!”

“Yeah, and he was silent,” Gavin grunted, “I mean silent. No moans, no grunting, nothing. And you have paint on you!”

He seemed to suddenly realize the last point, touching Ray’s neck.

“Jesus, Ray!” He cried, “You had actual sex with the guy!”

Ray covered his red face. _Kill me. Just kill me._

“That must be why he looked so happy,” Gavin added, “We thought he’d murdered you! He was practically glowing as he left.”

Ray peeked up at Gavin who looked positively delighted by the news.

“You know what this means?!” He laughed, shaking Ray by his shoulders.

“I’ll never live down the embarrassment?” Ray grunted.

“No! Now the rest of us don’t have to do him!” Gavin chirped, “We can just call you!”

“I’m not a substitute teacher, you dickbag,” Ray huffed.

Gavin just laughed at him, looking way too excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ray, that’s not how you tell the truth, dummy. XD
> 
> @1stworldmutant to find out how to donate and get the next chapters early.


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin: _Hey, come hang! We’re bored!_

To Gavin: _Urgh. Better be gettin paid to entertain you._

Gavin: _No worries, you’ll get paid! ;)_

To Gavin: _Don’t flirt with me, I’ll throw up._

Gavin: _Lol!_

Ray rolled his eyes and rolled out of bed. Truthfully he was happy Gavin wanted to hang out. He was having a tough week since the Vagabond thing. He was wrestling with his morality, disappointed in himself for not telling the truth. Even if he never saw the guy again, it still felt wrong to have lied to him. He got a chance to tell the truth sooner than he expected. 

Vagabond stood up as soon as Ray entered the club. Ray’s heart pounded as he met him halfway. Ray smiled pleasantly and waved awkwardly. Vagabond took a hold of his wrist and started dragging him away. Ray shot a glare at Gavin who just gave him two thumbs up and a wide grin. The absolute dickmunch.

“Uh, l-listen,” Ray mumbled as Vagabond pushed him into the room, “I-I should really t-tell you-“

He interrupted himself as Vagabond yanked open his pants. _Fuck._ It could wait, right? Vagabond was manhandling him over to the bed again and Ray groaned as he bent him over. 

“W-wait!” Ray cried, lifting back up, “J-just a sec.”

He pulled his hoodie and shirt off, tossing them to the side. Then he bent back over and looked at Vagabond over his shoulder. Vagabond’s eyes were sharp on him. Then he suddenly flipped him, eyes trailing down his torso. He hummed, sounding like he approved of this development. Ray flushed and shivered. _Why? Why is the scrawny kid attractive to him?_

Vagabond’s gloved hands ran up his torso, squeezing his sides and his nonexistent pecs. Ray moaned at being manhandled and Vagabond pulled away, starting to take off his own clothes. Ray bit his lip as he watched, suddenly feeling tiny in comparison. Vagabond was big, attractive, and had a massive cock. Ray was the opposite, skinny, awkward, with an average dick at best. 

He laid there as Vagabond yanked his shoes off him and then his jeans and underwear, wondering why this was something Vagabond wanted to see. Vagabond’s hands squeezed his thighs tightly and Ray gasped, hips twitching. _That’ll bruise for sure._ He trembled as Vagabond got out lube and started fingering him. He covered his face, embarrassed that he could see him fully now. No doubt he looked like an idiot during sex.

Vagabond let out an annoyed grunt and tugged at his arm. Ray blushed all over his body as he lowered his hands until they were only covering his mouth. Vagabond made another pleased hum as he looked at Ray’s no doubt horrifically dark face. He was smiling again and Ray lost his mind for a moment, drowning in that beautiful smile. 

The hand not inside Ray began rubbing all over him, groping and feeling every bony part of him. Vagabond’s eyes followed it and he groaned as he drank in as much of Ray as he could get his hands on. Ray felt dizzy from the positive attention. No one had ever paid this much attention to him, no one had ever looked so much like they enjoyed his body. It was absolutely insane to Ray, but he certainly wasn’t complaining.

“I-I’m, fffuck, I’m ready,” he groaned, hips jerking, “Pl-please fuck me! Please hurry!”

Vagabond certainly looked delighted to oblige him, pulling his fingers out and getting his cock free. Ray shuddered as he watched him roll a condom on and swipe lube over his dick. _Fucking huge._ Ray’s hands clenched in the sheets and he groaned breathlessly as Vagabond pushed into him. He gasped in a few quick breaths, trying to remind himself which way was up.

“F-fucking Hell,” he moaned, “So fucking full. Unh, fuck! I wanna stay here forever. You feel so fucking good, Va-vagabond. Do you f-fucking realize how fucking huge you are? Fucking hell. F-fuck, all I can think is more more more. I w-want more of you. I want you to f-fuck me, I wanna choke on your cock. I want you! Please, pl-please fuck me! Fuck me!”

Vagabond moaned breathlessly and gripped Ray’s hips tightly as he started thrusting. Ray moaned and his body bent into the thrusting, desperately trying to aid in getting Vagabond off. He thought he must be doing something right because the Vagabond was moaning and panting, face twisted in his own desperation to get off. 

Ray gripped his own cock, shuddering as he tried to focus on jerking himself off. Last time, Ray’s lower half tightening had certainly helped. He was fucking embarrassed as shit to be jerking off full-frontal, but Vagabond moaned when he realized he was doing it, his pace going jerky and frantic. Ray bit his lip, doubling his efforts to get off. He moaned loudly as he came, splattering jizz on his belly and tightening around Vagabond who jerked forward.

“Fuck!” He barked, shuddering. 

Ray jolted in surprise. _Jesus, he can talk?!_ He pretended not to have heard anything as Vagabond fell over him. He nuzzled up against Ray’s neck, pressing kisses there again. Ray could feel greasepaint smearing on him, but it oddly felt sort of nice. Vagabond hummed his approval against Ray’s skin as he caught his breath. Ray blushed, feeling wholly inadequate and undeserving. _I should really tell him!_

Vagabond pulled away, wincing a bit at Ray’s cum sticking between them. Ray covered his burning face in embarrassment and Vagabond laughed, a breathy, raspy sort of laugh. Ray’s hands dropped in surprise. He watched Vagabond move to toss the condom and get tissues to clean him up. _He can talk and he can laugh._

“Um, V-vagabond, I, er...” Ray mumbled as he cleaned him up, “Th-there’s something...s-see th-the thing is...”

Vagabond looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. Ray sat up, clearing his throat.

“S-so I, um, the thing is,” he stammered, “I-I don’t-“

A phone ringing interrupted Ray and Vagabond scowled as he retrieved said phone from his pocket. The scowl deepened as he read the name. He answered it and put it on speaker, then handed it to Ray. 

“Um, hello?” He tried.

Vagabond was pulling his clothes back on.

“Ah, shit,” a voice grunted from the phone, “I forgot about date night.”

Ray blushed crimson.

“Anyway, this is an emergency,” the voice continued, “Mogar’s stuck on fifth, boxed in at the bank. Cops surrounding the place, the whole nine yards. He needs backup.”

“Why doesn’t he just use the tunnels?” Ray chimed in, “Way easier than a firefight.”

Vagabond was midway through pulling his jacket on as he turned to stare at Ray in confusion.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” The voice demanded, “V, the hell is he talking about?”

Ray shrank a bit.

“Th-the tunnels under the b-bank on fifth?” Ray mumbled, “Some of the old buildings still have tunnels from the moonshine era. The bank used to be connected because they were in on it. The entrance is down in the basement, uh, southeast corner, if I remember right. It’s probably hidden by a rug or a shelf or something, but it’s still there for sure.”

There was silence for a second and Ray shifted nervously on the bed, suddenly remembering he was fully naked. 

“Jack! Tell Mogar there’s a tunnel entrance in the basement, southeast corner!” The voice shouted away from the phone.

Vagabond grinned at Ray and ruffled his hair. Ray blushed.

“H-happy to help,” he muttered.

“Alright, looks like you’re unneeded, V,” The voice spoke into the phone again, “Unless the hooker was lying. In which case you’ll be forced to-“

Vagabond hit the end call button, rolling his eyes. Ray laughed and shook his head. Vagabond brushed a hand over his cheek and smiled warmly at him. He leaned forward to kiss him again and Ray’s heart leapt into his throat. Then he was leaving again, Ray too happily dazed to properly register him pulling away.

“I-I’ll see you n-next week?” He called as Vagabond got to the door.

The man turned to him with a grin and nodded. Then he winked and pulled his mask over his face. Ray smiled fondly as he left, his morality telling him he was an absolute whore. He knew that already though. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who continues to follow my stories and support me! I appreciate all of you so much. Sometimes you guys are all that keep me going. ^_^ 
> 
> @1stworldmutant for more of a sad gay.


	3. Chapter 3

Gavin was grinning ear to ear when Ray showed up the next Friday with plenty of time. Ray was red all over his body as he sat next to him, fidgeting nervously. It was weird, having a date. He didn’t get out much. Or at all really. Truthfully, he usually spent time in other brothels when he really needed to fuck.

Ray did his best to fall into his usual routine of joking and laughing with his friends. But as time dragged on, he got more nervous. As time continued to drag on, as the actual hosts came and went, Ray started to get depressed. He wasn’t showing up. Ray got quieter and quieter until the only one who noticed him was Gavin.

“Hey, X-Ray,” he called softly, squeezing his hand, “Maybe you better go home.”

Ray shook his head. He could still show up. He could just be running late. Hours late. But he was the Vagabond, of course he’d run late now and then. He wouldn’t just forget Ray. Would he? 

As closing time approached, he started to doubt. Of course he forgot. Ray was just some scrawny loser. Why would he bother to remember? _What if he didn’t forget and he’s fucking dead? Oh god, he could be in a hospital. I’d have no idea. He’s dead or injured or forgot me._

Ray was starting to feel truly miserable when the door of the place flew open. He jumped up to meet Vagabond halfway, immediately reaching for him. Vagabond hoisted him up and Ray wrapped around him, shoving his face into his jacket. He cried pathetically in relief, squeezing tightly around him as he carried him to the room. He rubbed Ray’s back, making soothing shushing sounds as he got in the room and sat on the bed. Ray pulled back, rubbing at his eyes.

“Y-you sc-scared me!” He cried, “I-Ithought y-you died or f-forgot me!”

Vagabond put his hands on Ray’s face, apology oozing from his eyes. Ray pulled at the mask to kiss him and Vagabond froze as it came off. Ray’s eyes went wide and he pushed it back down.

“I-I’m sorry!” He sputtered, “I-I didn’t-“

Vagabond interrupted by pulling the mask back off. He looked at Ray with searching eyes as Ray looked over his mostly bare face. Ray scowled and pinched his cheeks, tugging them with an annoyed huff. Vagabond grunted, scowling back.

“Why do you cover your face?!” Ray demanded, “Look how pretty you are! You!!”

He slapped Vagabond’s cheeks and moved his head back and forth. Vagabond whined his annoyance and Ray kissed him. He held his face in both hands and pressed his lips firmly against Vagabond’s. Vagabond shuddered and pulled him closer, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. Ray’s hands ran from his face to his hair. He frowned around the kiss. _Sticky? Dry stickiness._ He pulled back and tilted Vagabond’s head to the side.

“You’re bleeding!” He shouted, “Oh god, that’s not good!”

Vagabond whined as he pulled off his lap and dragged him to the little bathroom. He sat him on the toilet and grabbed a washcloth to clean up his scalp. Ray sighed in relief as he realized it wasn’t too serious. 

“Scared me again!” He huffed, smacking Vagabond’s arm, “You’re aging me fifty years.”

Vagabond harrumphed and squeezed his hip.

“Impatient,” Ray teased, “You’re not bleeding anywhere else, are you?”

Vagabond shook his head and squeezed again. His eyes were desperate and Ray felt something inside him twist. 

“You’re late because something bad happened,” He guessed.

Vagabond looked away, but nodded. Ray took the hand on his hip and led him back to the bed. Vagabond was watching him closely as Ray pushed the jacket off his shoulders. He guided Vagabond to sitting on the edge of the bed and undid his belt. Vagabond’s hands ran up his arms, waiting, watching. He was giving Ray control of the situation. 

Ray’s heart pounded in his chest as he sank to his knees. Vagabond moaned as Ray opened his jeans and pulled his thick cock free. Ray pushed him back a bit to get some room before closing his lips around him. Vagabond fell back with a groan, gripping the sheets below him. His hips twitched up. He was shaking with the effort not to thrust up into Ray’s mouth. Which Ray was thankful for considering the fucking size of him.

One of his hands threaded through his hair as Ray bobbed, slowly working himself further and further down. He was groaning so much he almost sounded like he was in pain. Ray cast his eyes up and down him, double checking for wounds. No blood that he could see. His thick thighs on either side of Ray’s head were trembling fiercely though. Ray smirked a bit and sucked more of him into his mouth. He was prodding at the back of his throat, Ray getting closer to deep throating him. 

He watched him put his free hand to his mouth, biting down on the middle knuckle of his index finger. He was trying desperately not to fuck Ray’s mouth. Ray felt a boost to his ego to see such an attractive guy losing it over him. As his nose finally buried in Vagabond’s pubes he paused. 

God it was hard to breathe. He could definitely die like this. He swallowed with some difficulty and Vagabond snapped. His hips started thrusting, hands gripping Ray’s head and shoving it back and forth as he fucked him. Primal sorts of growling rumbled through him and Ray discovered he didn’t need to breathe to have a boner. 

“Fuck fuck fuck!” Vagabond hissed as he tightened up.

He pulled out (thankfully) and came all over Ray’s face. Ray gasped and coughed and gasped some more as the hot cum splattered all over his face and glasses. _Better glasses than eyes,_ he thought as he roughly tried to catch his breath. Vagabond was asleep. Ray snorted, getting up to clean off his face. 

After that was done, he gently nudged Vagabond into a more comfortable position. He made sure he was facing away from the door, just in case. He intended to leave, but found Vagabond’s fist gripping his hoodie tightly. He tried to pull him off, but he yanked him to his chest and curled around him. Ray instantly relaxed in his arms and found himself sleeping easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this ended up being sorta short. ^_^’
> 
> @1stworldmutant for more of the same and learn how to read these chapters early. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Gavin: _SOS!!_

To Gavin: _Do I need a gun for this?_

Gavin: _No, just your arse._

Ray frowned at the message. _My ass? It’s Tuesday, not Friday._

Gavin: _Could you hurry up?! He’s freakin out the others._

To Gavin: _Sure, I guess. I’ll be there soon._

Gavin: _You’re the best!!_

To Gavin: _Damn straight._

~

Ray shuffled into the place, rubbing at his eyes and yawning. Vagabond was in front of him in an instant, holding his hand, desperately squeezing and tugging him towards the room. Ray stumbled along after him, his brain trying to catch up. Vagabond pushed him onto the bed and pressed up between his legs. His hands were frantic, rubbing over him while he groaned.

“Why’re you here on Tuesday?” Ray mumbled, shifting to lift his hoodie and shirt up.

Vagabond hummed his approval, fingers working up his torso. Ray wondered why he bothered asking the Vagabond a question. Vagabond pulled the mask off, face bare beneath it and dipped down to bite across Ray’s torso. Over his ribs, on his nipples, down his sternum, just above his hips. Ray groaned as Vagabond covered him in marks. Maybe they weren’t meant to be claiming marks, but that’s what they felt like, that’s what Ray wanted them to be.

When he was satisfied with his work, he pulled back to look at them. His fingers trailed between them and he smiled. Ray sat up on his elbows with a frown down at his torso. _Letters, he’d made letters. Two. RH. Initials, maybe? Vagabond’s real initials?_ Ray decided to pretend he didn’t notice that. 

“Please tell me I didn’t haul myself out of bed just to get bitten,” He huffed, “I mean, I love it, but you are gonna fuck me, right?”

He looked up at Vagabond who smirked back at him. Ray blushed, looking away. God, that sounded desperate. Vagabond opened his pants, slowly, grinning at him like a smug bastard as he did so. Then he shimmied down as he pulled Ray’s cock free. Ray stared in bewildered embarrassment as Vagabond’s lips closed around his dick. 

Ray groaned breathlessly as he sank down. He was having a much easier go of it than Ray had, considering Ray’s looked child-sized next to his. Ray shuddered as Vagabond sucked, pulling his dick deeper into his mouth. Then Vagabond’s phone rang.

Vagabond grunted frustration and pulled it out. He rolled his eyes and answered the call before passing it to Ray. All without moving his mouth off Ray’s dick. Ray took the phone and immediately regretted it.

“Hello?” He muttered.

“Goddamnit,” a familiar voice grumbled, “It’s the whore again.”

He sounded like he was telling someone on his end that. Ray was red all over, unaided by the fact that Vagabond hadn’t stopped moving. 

“C-can I take a message?” Ray squeaked.

“Tell him to get his dick out of you,” The man growled, “And get over to Vinewood to settle the dispute with, uh, fuck, what’s the gang with the purple skulls?”

“Muerte Morada,” Ray answered.

Vagabond pulled off to frown up at him. Ray frowned back. _What? What’d I say?_ The guy on the phone seemed unperturbed. For a moment anyway.

“Right, them,” he continued, “They’re insisting-wait, what the fuck? How did you know that?”

“They’re the ones with a purple skull symbol,” Ray muttered.

“Yes, _I_ know that,” the man snapped, “How do _you_ know that?”

Ray frowned. Uh. How do I know that?

“I suppose I picked it up somewhere?” He guessed, “Besides, it means “purple death” in Spanish. Pretty obviously connected. I wouldn’t go to Vinewood if they sent you there though.”

“Oh?” The man prompted.

“Yeah, that’s a common trick,” Ray explained, “In small times, they send bigger or better to high class neighborhoods and let the pigs harass them or shorten their numbers. No small time would risk Vinewood for a possible showdown. Sometimes they do it if they’re trying to dodge them or hit them elsewhere.”

Vagabond was staring at him his eyebrows up in surprise. Ray cleared his throat in the silence, unsure what he was supposed to do now.

“Who do you work for?” The man on the phone finally spoke up, sounding suspicious of Ray.

Ray frowned.

“Work for?” He muttered, “I don’t work for anyone. I mean, I take jobs sometimes.”

“You’re an independent then,” the man commented thoughtfully, “Is that why you work as a hooker?”

Ray blushed, having totally forgotten that’s what he technically was now.

“I, uh, don’t usually,” he confessed quietly.

Vagabond was frowning in confusion again.

“Ah, he’s your only client then,” the man guessed.

“Y-Yes, that’s right,” Ray confirmed.

“I see.”

_Good, because I’m totally blind. What the fuck is happening right now??_

“You wanna earn twice what he’s going to pay you tonight?” The man offered.

Ray’s nose wrinkled.

“Am I going to have to blow you?” He grunted.

Vagabond’s eyes narrowed.

“Ha! No, kid,” The man laughed, “You speak Spanish, right?”

“I mean, yeah?” Ray muttered, “Why?”

“Well, seems like you are a perfect representative for our dispute,” The man explained, “Knowledgable Spanish speaker. We need someone to go have a talk with these... _small timers.”_

“You sure you don’t want to see my resumé?” Ray asked dryly.

Vagabond snorted, struggling to stifle a laugh. Ray grinned at him. He knew he’d take the job anyway, but Vagabond was certainly an upside to taking it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cock thickens...isn’t that how the saying goes? Also Ryan is a dorky loser.
> 
> @1stworldmutant for another dorky loser, but the difference is I have no redeeming qualities.


	5. Chapter 5

Vagabond opened the trunk of the car and Ray’s eyes widened. He reached for the weapons eagerly, but stopped, pulling his hands back. He looked at Vagabond shyly before staring down at his fidgeting hands.

“C-can I touch?” He mumbled.

Vagabond made a strained noise and turned away from him. He made a gesture towards the trunk as though to signal he was allowed. Ray brightened, turning back to the trunk to get his hands on the shiny new toys. His hands first landed on a double barrel, which he essentially groped, running his fingers all over it. 

Then he held a matching pair of handguns, that he flipped a bit in his hands before setting them down. There was an AK as well and a truly pathetic bolt-action sniper that was horseshit in comparison to his own. He picked it up, aiming down the sight.

“Ugh, this is just sad,” he grunted, “I thought Fuck shelled out? Fucking lame.”

Vagabond squinted at him.

“Er, I-I mean, it-it’s not so bad,” He sputtered, “F-for a low-end. I-I mean, for a n-non-sniper.”

Vagabond shook his head and made an obscene gesture.

“Oh, Fuck, right!” Ray realized, “Sorry, FAHC...if you try to say it as a word it sounds like fack, which sounds like fuck.”

Vagabond snorted and burst into his breathy laugh. Ray grinned again, delighted to have made him laugh twice in the same day.

“Anyway,” he muttered, “I’m sorry for insulting your sniper. She’s pretty, but mine’s better.”

He put the sniper back in the trunk and picked up another handgun. He spun it in his hand and aimed. 

“The rest aren’t so bad,” he continued.

He touched six more guns before he hoisted the heavy baseball bat from the trunk. 

“Now this is how you make a statement,” he joked, resting it on his shoulder, “Plus you never know when you might need to break something.”

He picked up one of the glocks and tucked it in his jeans, under his hoodie. He grinned up at Vagabond whose eyes sparkled under the mask.

“Now let’s go fuck some shit up,” he suggested, “Provided diplomacy doesn’t work out.”

He winked at him and turned, marching to the door of the house where small time was based. He knocked on it and bounced on his heels.

“We have an appointment!” He called through the door.

The door opened and Ray grinned widely at the man who had opened it. He pushed into the house and everyone in the place paused to look up at him. 

“Hello!” He greeted, in Spanish, “We are here to talk.”

The gang all tensed, prepared to fight. One of them stood, putting out his hands in placating motions to the others.

“Hello, brother,” he greeted back, also in Spanish, “You speak for him?”

“I’m a translator,” Ray responded, “Apparently there’s been some confusion.”

“About?” The man prompted.

“You had a fight on their land,” Ray recalled, “Land leased to the Chacales.”

The man opened his mouth to speak, but Ray cut him off.

“And instead of talking,” he continued, “You decided to trick them.”

The gang all shifted nervously, glancing to their leader for guidance. The man swallowed, eyes anxiously darting to Vagabond.

“What we need to know is why,” Ray explained, “So we can determine if you need to be persuaded to behave better.”

The leader sighed, then checked his watch. 

“We have a reason,” he assured him, “We needed time to show that we have a claim on that land.”

“The original claims can't hold, buddy,” Ray pointed out, “It has passed hands.”

“Maybe not to those white bitches,” The leader huffed, “But for us it is important. The Chacales drove us out. We were with them.”

“Are you the group that separated two months ago?” Ray questioned, squinting suspiciously.

“Yes, we were Chacales as well,” The man answered, “Then Isa suddenly came up. They kill kids. We cannot let this keep up.”

“They kicked you out,” Ray commented, “Because you would not follow the new leader. Still, it is their land. They paid to be there. And you killed an innocent.”

“No, _we_ paid before they kicked us out,” the leader growled, “And _they_ killed the innocent. We are many things, but child murderers we are not.”

“You say you have proof?” Ray pressed.

“Yes, our brothers should be here soon,” The man assured him.

“They should be back by now,” one of the others spoke up quietly.

“Where did they go?” Ray asked, “I'll see if we can take a look.”

The gang looked surprised and relieved.

“Really?” The leader pressed, “Do you give your word that you will not harm them?”

“FAHC never hurt a true ally,” Ray assured him.

“No, I want _your_ word,” The leader insisted.

“I give you my word,” Ray answered, nodding, “As your brother.”

“They headed to the corner shop,” The leader informed in.

“Gecko Stop?” Ray clarified.

“Yes, they have a camera,” The leader confirmed.

“I’ll see what we can do,” Ray promised.

The leader relaxed significantly and nodded his thanks.

“We’ll see you fellas later,” Ray called, in English, “Come on Vagabond, we’ve got what we need.”

He waited until they were in the car to explain the situation. Vagabond listened carefully, nodding here and there. At the end, he handed Ray his phone open to “Geoff” on his contact list. 

“This is the head of Fuck?” He muttered, “Is that the one who called me “the whore”?”

Vagabond looked at him sharply, his eyes crinkling downward as though his brow was furrowed.

“It’s cool, man,” Ray assured him, “Technically that’s what I am now. I just tell him what I told you?”

Vagabond nodded, though he still looked frustrated. Ray did as asked and then pulled up the GPS to the store. Vagabond’s frustrated look cleared and he ruffled Ray’s hair. Ray blushed.

“Th-thanks,” he mumbled, “I don’t actually do a lot of talking.”

Vagabond snorted and Ray’s blush deepened.

“I meant on jobs, you dick!” He grumbled. 

Vagabond laughed again and Ray’s heart felt like it might explode. It was hard to be mad when he laughed.

~

Ray watched the situation a moment. Purple death could be lying, but he thought they were honorable. Jackals used to be, until this whole mess. Currently they had the store surrounded. Well, mostly. They apparently were unaware of the roof access. 

“We can get up from South,” Ray muttered, gesturing from that direction, “Get everyone out. Then when they’re safe, we can take them out from two points.”

He gestured at the roof, then down at the door to the shop. 

“Your shitty bolt-action,” he grunted, as he dropped his hand, “I can take half easily, as long as their backup isn’t too intense.”

He turned to Vagabond who nodded sharply. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And AYYYYYYEEEEIIIII~! Will always love yoooo~uuuu~!   
> Don’t even ask, because I have no answers.
> 
> @1stworldmutant for less sense, no answers, and insanity.


	6. Chapter 6

They executed Ray’s plan perfectly, up until Vagabond got shot. At first, Ray didn’t realize that something was wrong. Then he watched the jackals getting closer and closer to the store and noticed that there was no gunfire coming from within. Vagabond was down and they’d just brought in backup. 

Ray’s heart raced as he fired. _Faster. Faster. Faster._ His hand started to cramp from pulling the bolt action lever. _Faster!_ He couldn’t shoot fast enough, not with a bolt-action. He needed to use the glock, but he couldn’t from the roof, it was too high. But if he stopped firing, the jackals would rush the store. 

_Fuck fuck fuck! What do I do?!_ His arms were trembling with the effort of continuing to fire at the faster pace. He needed a distraction. He cast his eyes around the street, picking off jackals here and there. Two jackals were staying back, much further back than the others. _Leaders._ They were slightly out of Ray’s comfort zone for firing with the piece of shit, but he could do it. He focused in on them and fired. He missed a kill shot, but managed to hit a shoulder, then a throat. 

He pulled back, sprinting for the roof access, slinging the sniper across his back and hopping his way down the stairwell. He was so focused on getting to Vagabond that he didn’t even say “parkour” as he jumped back and forth between the four sets of stairs. He crashed into the back store room to find Vagabond laying on the floor, arm reaching towards the door. He was unconscious, but it seemed clear that he was moving towards Ray, trying to seek him out as he faded. Ray visibly jumped when tears ran down his face. He couldn’t recall the last time he’d cried. 

He crouched down, hands immediately going to the wounds on his abdomen and his back. Not good, he could’ve nicked something important. Ray pulled the sniper and his hoodie off, quickly pressing the hoodie to his front wound and then wrapping it around to the back wound. He kept him face down, pressing against the back hard. Vagabond’s face twisted in his sleep as Ray fumbled for his phone. He punched in the code he’d saw him type earlier and called the contact labeled Geoff.

“What the hell is going on down there, y-“

“V-vagabond’s been hit,” Ray interrupted, choking on tears, “It’s bad, it-it’s really bad!”

“We got some on the way,” Ramsey answered, “Is the path clear?”

“F-from the-the roof, yes,” Ray stammered, “L-land on the roof, take the access d-door to the bottom.”

“And the street?” Ramsey pressed.

“I-I can clear it, b-but I-I’d have to leave him,” Ray choked.

“The best thing you can do for him is clear the road,” Ramsey assured him, “Someone’s coming to get him.”

Ray swiped his face against his shoulder, trying to clear tears as he looked down at the unconscious man.

“O-okay,” he finally squeaked, “H-hurry please!”

He hung up and grabbed one of the boxes of canned soda, pressing it on the back wound. It was the best he could do to keep the pressure on it. He wiped at his eyes, clearing them as he jogged for the front of the store. He didn’t give a fuck about how many were out there, he was going to kill them all.

He felt like a total loser, getting protective and anxious over the man. _Someone shows you the slightest hint of affection and you cling to him like a desperate loser._ He couldn’t help it. He was starved for attention and affection. He was lonely, so mind-numbingly lonely that even Gavin becoming his friend couldn’t cure how bad he needed someone. 

Then in comes the Vagabond, choosing him of everyone at the table. He chose the one that other customers mostly ignored because he certainly looked like the random lame douchebag he was. Everyone else had assumed Ray was just some guy. Not Vagabond though. 

Vagabond had not only assumed he worked there, but also chose him to fuck over the others. Then after that, he wanted him again and again and then he broke schedule just to fucking blow him. Ray had been invisible his whole life and now he’d been seen without using anything, just by being himself.

“This is so damn gay,” he muttered to himself as he dropped gang members like flies, “Damnit, now I _have_ to tell him the truth.”

The calvary arrived in time to see Ray finish off the last of them. He stepped out to greet them, spinning the gun absently in his hand. Ramsey and Mogar. He recognized their faces from the mugshots on tv. Mogar raised a gun at him as he approached, but Ramsey waved him off.

“That’s the whore,” he grunted.

Ray rolled his eyes and moved to holster the weapon, but remembered it wasn’t his. _No holster. Right._ He tucked it in the back of his jeans and waved as he drew to a stop in front of them. 

“Yo,” He greeted.

“So, uh, what’s the final count?” Ramsey questioned, glancing around.

“21 total,” Ray answered, “13 on me.”

Ramsey’s eyebrows lifted and he whistled like he was impressed. Ray didn’t think it was that impressive. 

“Do you not feel pain?” Mogar spoke up.

Ray frowned at him in confusion then recalled he’d gotten hit.

“Oh, right! It’s just a graze,” he assured him, “Is he okay? Did someone pick him up?”

“Yeah, he’s gonna be fine,” Ramsey answered, “Apparently he woke up on the flight and nearly took the thing down trying to get back to you. Then he passed out again. Idiot.”

Ray smiled distantly. 

“What’s your name by the way?” Ramsey added, “He said he didn’t know it.”

Ray’s eyes darted away. _Right._ He hadn’t told him his name. It’s hard for it to come up in conversation when the only word one guy says is “fuck”. But Ray didn’t want him to hear it from someone else first. He wanted to tell him himself. 

“My work name is BrownMan,” he finally muttered.

“That’s a terrible name for a fucking hooker,” Mogar grunted.

“I’ve never had a hooker name,” Ray responded, “He’s the first person I’ve whored for.”

Ramsey’s eyebrows went up again, this time in surprise.

“Really?” He snorted, “The way he talks I’d have assumed you had more experience.”

Ray felt warm in his chest.

“He...talks about me?” He murmured, nervously fidgeting.

He went a bit red at how that sounded and tugged at the edge of his shirt. He wished he still had his hoodie. He suddenly felt exposed and raw.

“He talks about nothing else,” Ramsey huffed, rolling his eyes, “Says you’re the best he’s ever had.”

Ray’s whole body blushed and he covered his face.

“Oh, he’s definitely not a whore,” Mogar scoffed, “Look at him, blushing like a virgin.”

“Just because you fuck the bird,” Ramsey grumbled, “Doesn’t make you an expert.”

_The bird?_ Ray squinted at the man’s face. Bird, that was Gavin’s name.

“You go to the same place?” He asked, “You’re a regular of Gavin’s?”

Mogar went a bit pink himself and Ray’s eyes widened.

“You’re Freckles?!” He demanded, “Holy shit, Mogar is the cute guy with the freckles?! Holy shit dude!”

Mogar went darker as he sputtered out something resembling a denial. Ramsey‘s wolf howl of a laugh startled Ray. He wheezed out “freckles” and “cute”, clutching his stomach. 

“H-he talks about me?” Mogar mumbled, not looking at Ray.

Ray felt like he was looking in a damn mirror. 

“Yeah, you’re only his favorite client,” Ray snorted, “He always goes on and on about you.”

Mogar brightened, grinning widely even through his burning blush. Ramsey huffed, trying to catch his breath after laughing so hard. 

“I like you kid,” he chuckled, “Come on, let’s go see Vagabond and tell him all about the other whore nicknaming Mogar “Freckles”.”

Mogar growled, actually _growled_ like a feral dog. Ray held his hands up in surrender. He was surprised though, he wouldn’t expect _Mogar_ of all people to be submissive in bed. He figured he should keep that detail to himself if he wanted to keep his throat where it belonged. 

Gavin was usually shit with secrets though, so he was surprised he’d kept his mouth shut about Mogar being Freckles. Then again, Mogar ran with Vagabond who Gavin was utterly terrified by for some reason. Ray couldn’t see it. He was just a guy. A little weird, but so was everyone. Admittedly he did kill a lot of people, but Ray did too, so maybe that’s why it didn’t bother him. 

They slid into a car, a repurposed hearse it almost looked like, and someone started driving them off. It was like a limo, but smaller, so he was forced to face Mogar and Ramsey on the seat opposite his. He stared at his still sticky hands as they stared at him. He felt like he was being sized up. Hopefully it wouldn’t be a long ride of awkward silence. He was worried about Vagabond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there bbus.
> 
> @1stworldmutant for more of the same.


	7. Chapter 7

Vagabond was awake, but looking exhausted when Ray showed up. He reached for him weakly, trying to sit up. Ray came over and pushed him back to the bed. He sat by his hip and let him put an arm around his waist. He was looking over him frantically until he found the graze and frowned.

“It’s just a scratch,” he assured him, “How’re you?” 

Vagabond grunted and settled back. Ray ran his hand up and down his arm, anxiously. He was shaking he realized.

“Y-you scared me a-again!” He cried, launching at him to hug him closely, “Stop doing that!”

Vagabond laughed lightly and hugged him back. 

“I-it’s Ray, my name is Ray,” he sobbed into his shoulder, “An-and I don’t work there! I was j-just with my friends when you showed up. I-I’m so sorry!”

“I know,” Vagabond murmured.

Ray pulled back in surprise.

“You know?” He asked, “What do you mean? When did you know?”

“Well, I noticed pretty quickly something wasn’t right,” Vagabond admitted, shrugging, “I’d never seen you before and you smiled at me. I thought maybe you were just new, but then you started talking. Hookers don’t try to flatter the Vagabond, but you were crying about how good it felt.”

He paused a moment, looking down Ray’s body with a shudder. He rubbed his hands up and down his arms as he clearly recalled the incident.

“God, you sounded amazing,” he muttered, “Like you really liked it. I thought no hooker would be impressed by me. And then you were trying to tell me something, looking nervous as hell. Seemed obvious. I tried to tell you I knew and wasn’t mad about it with the kiss, but I guess it didn’t come across right.”

Ray remembered the gentle kiss and dropped his face back to Vagabond’s shoulder. 

“Now I feel like an idiot,” Ray grumbled, “Why didn’t you just tell me? Talk to me?”

“I wasn’t sure if the experience was a fluke,” Vagabond explained, “I wanted to...make sure I actually wanted to see you again. I thought there was no reason to alarm you if I wasn’t going to see you again.”

Ray squeezed tighter to him.

“Why _would_ you want to see me again?” He wailed miserably, “I’m just some scrawny loser.”

“Hmph, well, you’re cute,” Vagabond huffed, “Your lack of self-esteem doesn’t change that. I thought about you all week. So cute and vocal and _tight.”_

He shuddered again, squeezing his hip. Ray blushed.

“Sh-Shut up!” He grunted into his collarbone.

Vagabond laughed, brushing a hand through his hair. 

“Then the second week, when we got in trouble,” he mumbled, “I realized I was so frantic because I wanted to see you. I couldn’t stop thinking about you. Despite all the craziness happening, all I wanted was to see you. And then you were worried and you saw my face and you blew me and cuddled me. And I...realized I liked you, that maybe you liked me too. I had to be with you. I needed to not go back to being alone again.”

He squeezed Ray and sniffled a bit.

“I don’t want to be alone any more, Ray,” he whispered, voice thick, “Please don’t leave me.”

“I-I won’t, V, I promise,” Ray murmured around his own tears, “I don’t want to be alone any more either.”

“Ryan, my name is Ryan.”

Ray pulled back to look up at him.

“Ryan, will you be my boyfriend?” He asked, “I’ll give you a discount.”

Ryan snorted and laughed, slapping a hand to his face and shaking his head.

“Oh my god,” He laughed, “What have I done? Yes, of course I’ll be your boyfriend, dummy.”

Ray grinned at him and then pulled him close to kiss him firmly. Everything felt so right and natural that he wondered if he’d ever been anything before that moment. He tucked himself to Ryan’s side and laid his head on his chest. Ryan’s arms held him lightly. Yeah, this was right. This was how he was meant to be. _Finally._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this fic was a fun lil jaunt, but we have reached the end once again. I had anticipated it being longer, but I don’t think there’s any more to add here. Anyway, I hope your paths stay lit, little stars~! ✨
> 
> @1stworldmutant if you have prompts or just wanna know how to join my day-early crew. I appreciate all of you!!


End file.
